


Lock Me Up

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [14]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Takes place after Jason brings Michael home, follows Tony's kidnapping of him as a baby.





	Lock Me Up

“I’m afraid to leave this room—to blink—and he’ll be gone again.” She stroked Michael’s soft head, taking in a shaky breath as tears slid down her cheeks, “This can’t be a dream.”  
  
“He’s home, Carly.” Jason placed his hands on hers shoulders, equally mesmerized by his presence, “I promise you…no one will ever take him away again.”  
  
She placed her hands over his, giving a firm nod as she shut her eyes and forced another deep breath to fill her lungs.  
  
He squeezed her body once before removing his hands and exiting the nursery.  
  
“Jason?” Carly waited for him to face her before making a full entry into the corridor, timid in her approach, “I owe you an apology about all of this—about making this even worse on you than it was on me. What I said—”  
  
“It’s okay. You were scared.”  
  
“Don’t do that. Don’t make it even harder for me to apologize.” Her comment caused him to cross his arms across his chest and await her continuance, “It was cruel, and it’s yet another thing I’m not proud of. I should’ve known you would bring Michael home and—never doubted you, not for a second.”  
  
“Is that it?”  
  
Carly laughed at his question, irritated by his habit of interrupting or simply dismissing her; she placed her hands on his face, her eyes filling with tears as she choked out, “…thank you…thank you for everything that you have _ever_ done for me.” She threw her arms around him, hugging him as she continued to repeat the two words which failed to describe how grateful she was to have him in their lives.  
  
Jason shut his eyes, returning her embrace as the images flashed through his mind; while part of him expected to be hung up on the image of Robin, he could only think about the hell he and Carly endured until that moment he found their son.  
  
She pulled away, ready to return to Michael’s nursery, yet froze when his hands on her hips held her in place.   
  
Before he could over think it, remind himself of all the reasons it was a bad idea, his lips were pressed to hers and his arms were pulling her back flush against him; Carly welcomed his motion, molding her body against his as she deepened their kiss and held on tight for whatever was to come.


End file.
